


Nicely

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foreign Language, Infidelity, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Teasing, Telepathic Sex, Tropes, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Prompt:  Lee/Kara, the Academy, telepathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bait the Hook

Lee was in the library avoiding his roommates’ attempt at the second blind date of the month  _and what's with them ignoring my persistent "not interested" anyway? Not that they need to know why I'm not interested_ , when he got this picture in his mind, clear as a bell, of some guy’s face, eyes closed.  _Saunders? Sanders? He's graduating the Academy this year._  He shook it off and had resumed reading the most recent proposed Amendments to the Colonial Constitution when he heard Kara’s voice.  _Lords! Is this guy the worst frak ever, or what?_  Lee looked around wide-eyed, wondering what Kara thought she was doing talking so loudly in the library, but didn’t see her anywhere. He could still hear her, though.  _How in the gods’ name did he make it to his senior year and not get better in bed? And seriously, I think_  my  _dick is bigger than his._  Lee snorted and the guy at his table looked at him askance.  _Artemis save me! Is he ever gonna be done?_  It was at that point, as he barely kept from laughing out loud, that he realized Kara’s voice was in his head, and he was getting running commentary of her frakking her latest conquest. Apparently, she wasn’t enjoying it much.   
  
If this thing worked both ways, he could fix that. As the grin spread across his face, the guy across the table from him decided to get the frak out of there. Lee closed his eyes and called up an image of a naked Kara underneath him - not that he’d ever been there, but he’d seen her in the showers enough. When he got the details firm in his mind, he sort of thought  _Kara_  and  _she had her legs spread and he was between them, his tongue alternately flicking at her clit and delving inside her. She had a hand in his hair, tightening in spasms._  
  
When Kara’s voice came again, it was much stronger.  _Oh. Oh, gods. Where is that coming from? Oh, thank you, Artemis._  
  
Lee chuckled under his breath. He wasn’t yet ready to take a chance that she would hear his voice, so he kept fantasizing.  _Her thighs were raised, her heels on his shoulders. He pulled at her clit with his teeth and tongue while pressing two fingers into her, and when he found her G-spot, he rubbed aggressively._  
  
Kara’s voice came back to him, practically a scream now, and pretty much unintelligible.  _Fr...oh...right...I don’t...I need...oh, gods. LEEE!_  
  
That...was information he could use. _Yes, Kara?_  
  
_Whafrak. Lee? Where are you?_  
  
_In the library._  
  
_What the frak is going on?_  
  
_Kara, what the frak is going on is I just made you come from seven buildings away simply by thinking about it. Do you really think your dick is bigger than_  oh, that was his name!  _Standish’s?_  
  
_Um, how much did you hear?_  
  
His laughter rang through the connection. _Enough._  
  
_We...you...oh, frak me._  
  
_I imagine that was rhetorical, but maybe._  
  
That riled her up.  _Maybe? Frakker._  
  
His internal voice was firm yet teasing.  _Maybe. You’ll have to ask very nicely._  
  
_I can ask nicely. You won’t believe how nicely I can ask._  
  
And she was gone, as if she’d slammed a door in his mind.


	2. Words Have Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an excuse to write more K/L telepathy smut. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record Tauron is equivalent to our Greek language, so Lee's speaking Greek to Kara. You can probably figure out what he's saying from the context, but if not, just ask.

She wasn’t in this class, but since she'd snuck in with several other people who were running late, no one really paid any attention.  The professor droned on, oblivious to the latecomers.  Kara slid into a seat in the back row and opened a notebook for show.  She scanned the first few rows, knowing he wouldn’t sit too far back.   _There you are.  I’d know that perfect regulation haircut anywhere._  She smiled to herself.   _This is going to be fun._

She started simple, imagining trailing her fingers through his hair, stroking his scalp as if she were washing his hair - slowly.  She watched as he shook his head a little and batted at his ear.  She slumped into her chair and kept doodling, her eyes at half-mast.

_She scratched across his neck and pushed her fingers under his ears, along his jaw, her thumbs pushing a little harder down to his chin, then pulled back along the same path, her nails leaving trails of sensation in their wake._  She watched as Lee leaned his head back slightly, and she wondered if he’d closed his eyes.   _She leaned into his naked back, brushing her closed lips along his shoulders, occasionally flicking her tongue out just to touch at his ear lobes._  He sat up straight and leaned forward, squirming just a bit.  She doubted anyone who didn’t know him would even notice.   _She got bolder, putting her arms around his chest, catching at his ear lobe with her teeth, then sucking it in, breathing out with just a hint of a whimper.  His hands came up to cover hers, pushing them down._  Uh-uh.  She wasn’t going there quite yet.   _She pulled their hands back up so she could push against his shoulders, bring him closer to her.  She rubbed her nose on the back of his shoulder and when she felt him relax into her body, she pressed into him and bit into the edge where his shoulder met his neck._  Lee’s fingers were tight on his pencil, and as she watched, it snapped in half.  

She laughed under her breath, and waited for her opportunity to sneak back out.  She knew it was a little cruel to leave Lee like this, but she wanted him at the edge of his control.  However or whyever they could suddenly be in each other’s heads, she was going to take full advantage of it while it lasted.

~~~

She saw him later in the gym, working at the speed bag.  His tanks were on the floor and he was dripping sweat - he’d obviously been here a while.  In her head, he took a break and she walked up behind him, licking straight up his spine to the nape of his neck.  The real Lee lost his hand-eye coordination and stumbled for a moment.  He pulled himself back together and she continued on to her room.  

An unfortunate side-effect of her slow tease was that she was burning up from the inside out herself.  Cold showers were in her foreseeable future, but when she got underneath that carefully cultivated veneer of control and he focused on her, it would all be worth it.

~~~

The next evening, about the time she figured he’d be deep in his books, she settled into her bed and felt for him.   _Yep.  Studying.  Just as I expected._  She quietly threw the door in her mind wide open and reached into her panties.  Tonight she wasn’t going to “touch” him, but if she did it right, she’d still be a step closer to her goal.  She was already wet thinking about it.

She started at the top, doing this for the Lee she imagined sitting in her desk chair, watching her.  She stretched first, her hands at the back of her neck, then traveling down her body as far as she could reach, taking her time with her breasts, making sure the Lee in her head was good and hard.   _Yeah.  Like that._  She pulled the edge of her tanks up, playing her fingers very slightly on the skin of her stomach until she had goosebumps, real ones, and she couldn’t wait any more.  She made herself wait anyway, scratching her blunt nails down her hips and up her thighs, outside then in, skating around where she really wanted to be.  The Lee in her head had his fists balled in his lap, refusing to touch himself, or her.   _Oh, you will._

She snaked a hand up underneath her tanks to play with a breast again, the other hand going to her mouth, where she sucked one finger in, then two, before switching hands.  She closed her eyes at the sensation of wet fingers on her nipples, wishing it was his mouth, knowing it would be soon enough if she had her way.  She pushed the tanks up and flexed her abs to sit up just enough to get them out from under her, pulling them off slowly, purposely catching against the tips of her breasts.  She opened her eyes again to watch her imaginary Lee squirm.  He turned the chair around and straddled it so he’d have something to sink his fingers into to keep himself still.  The whole time, his eyes were glued to her chest, and she shimmied just a bit to tease him some more.

She didn’t torment either of them with her panties, just pushed them off and dropped them on the floor.  She raised her knee, though, the one closest to him, so he couldn’t see what she was doing, just the suggestion of it.  She got the fingers of one hand wet again and put her hand between her legs, just petting herself, but he didn’t know that.  She almost heard a groan from her imaginary Lee, though he had been remarkably silent during this whole thing.  She thought the real Lee would probably talk, whispering dirty things in her ear, maybe reciting something out of the Constitution in Old Tauron, because she was certain Lee could speak more than just Caprican.

She slid her fingers in between her labia, playing, teasing herself, and stroked her thumb down over her clit several times.  It looked like her imaginary Lee was about to break the back of her chair off, he was holding on so hard, and she smiled to herself.   _I’ll have him by Saturday._  She started a slow rhythm with her fingertips and her thumb, her other hand massaging her breasts in turn, and she closed her eyes again, focusing on the image of getting herself off.

The connection came back to her: There was a hand tight on the wrist between her legs and a rough growl in her ear.   _No.  Not without me._

She whimpered.

_Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out, Kara?_

_I knew you would.  I wanted you to._

She tried to move her hand, and even though his hand on her wrist wasn’t really there, she was still held motionless.  She twisted her hips, trying to keep going, but he refused to let her.

_I said not without me.  Páo̱ na sas kánei na érthei, Kara, but not tonight.  If I have to wait, so do you._

_Lee!  Please._

_No._

_Please.  Just let me finish._

_No.  It won’t kill you to wait.  The next time you “finish,” Kara, it’s going to be because I made it happen._ His voice in her head was rough with arousal.

Kara lay in her bunk, breathing heavily, wetter than she’d ever been, feeling the sharp edges of want cut through her.  She was ready to beg.  So not what she’d meant to happen. _What did you say, Lee?  I was right?  You speak Tauron?_

_Not fluently.  But I know a few things.  Comes in handy sometimes, especially with trainee Viper pilots who’ve gotten too big for their britches._  His laugh skittered across her nerves and her belly tightened.  

Ooh, that feels good.   _Lee?_  Her voice was sweet.  

_What, agápi̱ mou?_

His words distracted her.  She didn’t know what he was saying, but it sounded delicious.   _Huh?_

He laughed at her.   _What were you going to say, Kara?_

_Um...oh.  I’m not too big for my britches.  I’m not wearing any._

_Oh, I know.  Believe me, I know.  And it’s probably going to kill me, but I’m going to make you wait until Sunday._

_Frak!  You could hear me, too?  I wasn’t talking at you._

_Every word, Kara.  Every single word._


	3. Detours and Distractions

Kara was sitting in her dorm room a couple of days later when she felt something like fingers trail ever so lightly across the back of her neck.  She shivered but didn’t connect it to Lee at first, just went back to daydreaming about flying a Viper in the black of space.  She felt the tip of a nose brush her jaw from her chin to her ear as she was doing barrel rolls around the moons of Libran. 

She’d only been in a Viper a few times, but it was already the best high she’d ever experienced.   _Wonder if it gets everybody hot, flying Vipers?  I’ll have to ask Lee_.  Combining pleasurable skin on skin contact with flying a Viper in her mind, she was beginning to float on a cloud of arousal.  She decided to relax into it - there was no way this would ever happen outside of her daydreams, so why not enjoy it while it lasted?  She closed her eyes and let herself go.

There were light touches moving up and down her arms, kisses on her neck and collarbone.  She flipped her Viper upside-down and backwards and blasted the Raider that had been on her six.  She was blowing up Cylons left and right and she felt fingers flit across her stomach and up over her breasts.   _Oh_.  

What the frak.   _What do you think you are doing?_

_Do I really have to tell you?  Is it working?_

_Well, blasting Cylons out of the sky is better, but..._

Lee laughed confidently.   _Then I’m doing it wrong.  I’ll have to try harder.  Are you in the sims?_

_No.  Practicing in my head._

_Where?_

_My dorm room._

_Want me to stop?_

_I guess you can keep going.  If you’re going to finish and not leave me hanging like you did the other night._

_How many kills do you have?_

_I don’t know.  Twelve?_

_Twelve.  Good number._  She could “hear” his laughter in her head.

 _What do you want twelve of, Kara?_  She felt him playing with her breasts.   _Twelve licks?_  His tongue on her clavicle.   _Twelve kisses?_  His mouth ghosted over the corner of her lips.   _Twelve of something else?_  Sucking right below her ear, just enough to distract her.   _What do you want?_

_You know, if you’re gonna use that tongue, you can lick me somewhere a little lower than my frakkin’ collarbone, Lee!  Otherwise, I’m going back to killing Cylons.  Especially since you won’t let me come._

Lee laughed out loud.   _I bet I can distract you for the next ten minutes.  Enough to keep you from getting even one more kill._

 _What do I get if I win?_  Then _Oh.  Oh.  Ohhhh!_  Then _Why the frak did you stop?_

_Only if you win, Kara.  Only if you can kill another Cylon in the next ten minutes._

Kara waffled for a minute or two.  He seemed pretty certain that he could keep her from getting another kill.  She hated sucker bets.  She also hated that he was probably right if he kept doing that.  She snickered.  There were certain things she could do, too, though.  Definitely wouldn’t take ten minutes.  Then she could get her kill and win the bet and get what she wanted.  Lee would probably consider it cheating, but...

 _Kara!  Stop!_  The warning tone was clear, but she paid no attention.

She licked again.  Added a little hand motion.

_Kara!  I’m serious!_

_When aren’t you, Lee?_

_I’m in a meeting!_

_Then I guess you’ll have to sit very still and hope your Triad face has gotten better in the last three days._

_Oh, frak.  You’re not going to stop, are you?_

She took him into her mouth and teased around the head with her tongue.

 _Oh, Gods._  

Then, predictably - _That’s cheating, Kara._

_I knew you would say that, but it’ll win me the bet._

_Really?_  His thought pattern was dry, sarcastic.   _You can kill Cylons while you’re giving - oh, frak.  Gods.  Do that again.  No.  Never mind.  Please stop._

 _Yes.  I can multitask._  She laughed over the connection, and then the connection was gone.

_Spoilsport.  But hey, now I can fly some more and shoot Cylons out of the frakkin’ sky.  And you get to sit in a meeting with a massive case of blue balls.  Or, if you’re in a meeting...I can relieve some tension before Sunday._

~*~

Kara felt a little guilty for indulging in some private time, knowing that Lee wanted her to wait, but the guilt was overpowered by the ache between her legs.  In the pit of her belly.  In her breasts.   _Gods, after what he did earlier, I’m just one big ball of want!_  She got up, made sure the door was locked, stripped down to bare skin, and climbed back into her rack.

She purposefully didn’t think of Lee to get herself started, and it took longer than it should have.   _What?  I haven’t even slept with him and I don’t want anybody else?  So not fair._  She thought about Helo.  He’d always been a pretty great frak.  Took more time than she liked, but the results were always worth the wait.   _Okay, so me and Helo.  That last time_...she drifted into the memory, cursing every time she had to stop and mentally replace Lee’s face with Helo’s again.   _Godsdammit_.  By the time she gave up, she was ready to cry.  She hadn’t been able to get anywhere near an orgasm.   _Those frakking blue eyes.  I’m so godsdamn horny.  I’ll never make it until Sunday.  I have to get out of here.  Go have a drink somewhere Lee won’t find me._

She found an out of the way bar, played a couple of games of pool, gauging the interest of the guys making eyes at her, and finally just picked one.  He followed her willingly out the back door, and had his hands down her pants within seconds.  She kept having to mentally shake off the image of Lee’s puppy-dog eyes when he found out she’d frakked someone else, so when she heard her name, she just shut Lee’s voice out of her head and kept kissing the guy.

“Kara.”

 _Dammit, he’s not here.  Just concentrate, Kara._  The guy with her wasn’t cooperating, though.  He acted like someone was pulling at him from behind.

“Kara.  That’s enough.”

She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to drown out his voice with nonsense nursery rhymes.  Then Lee said, “It’s time to go home, Kara.  échete éna polý kakó korítsi,” and the guy stopped kissing her, backing away with a look of panic on his face.

“I didn’t know.  I swear.  She didn’t tell me her boyfriend was Ha’la’tha.”  He shot Kara a dirty look and she turned away, staring down at her feet.

Lee stroked down her arm, pulling at her hand with his.  “Come on, Kara.  I’ll take you home.”

Kara exploded.  “I don’t want to go home!  Gods, Lee, I’m on fire!  I can’t stand feeling this way, and why does it have to be you?”

He took a step back.  “You don’t want me?”

“Lee, you were in my head that first night - you said you heard everything.  I think you know better,” her voice and expression were withering.  “Frak!  How’d you find me, anyway?”

He shrugged.  “I followed you in my head.  You might not have been thinking about me, but you left it open, and I could see where you were.”  He held out his hand again.  “Come on.  I’ll walk you home.”

She looked at his hand but stayed glued to the wall.  “If I go home, I won’t be able to stop thinking about what you did earlier.  How am I supposed to wait two more days when I can barely walk, I’m so horny.”  She crossed her arms over her chest.  “It’s all your fault, you know.”

The dim lights in the alley flashed on his teeth.  “Maybe I can give you a preview.  Maybe you won’t have to wait.  I don’t have anywhere else to be until Monday morning.”  Then suddenly, even though he was two feet away, his mouth and his fingers were everywhere, and she sagged against the wall.

“Gods, Lee.  Stop.  I won’t make it home without coming if you keep doing that.”

“Not much incentive to stop,” he laughed.  “I’d kinda like to watch you come undone in the park on the way home.”

Kara muttered, “Frak me.”  She stood up from the wall and took a few steps toward the street.  “Hey.  What’d you say to me, anyway, that made him run off like that?”

She felt Lee’s breath feather over the skin beneath her ear right before he whispered, “You’ve been a very bad girl.”

 _Oh, frak me to hell and back.  When you say it like that, I_ want _to be a very bad girl._


	4. Set the Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee walks Kara back to her dorm.

He held onto Kara’s hand, leading her toward the Academy.  They cut through the park and Lee found a bench in a fairly secluded low-traffic area, pulling Kara toward it.  

“Let’s sit here for a few minutes.  It’s quiet, and from here, we can see the stars.”

“Gods, Lee, you are such a romantic.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

She just grunted as she plopped onto the bench.  She leaned her head back, gazing up at the stars she’d just dismissed.  They _were_ pretty, and she loved looking at them, but she didn’t have to tell Lee that.  She heard Lee laugh next to her.

“What?”

“Haven’t you figured out yet that you don’t have to tell me?  As long as you forget to shut whatever this thing is down, I can hear everything you think.”

“Well, frak.  Then I guess you know I’ve got a higher grade in Astro-physics than you got last year.”

“Hmph.  You must have found that out before you frakked Standish.”

She smiled up at the sky.

“What’s that for?”

“Guess I still have some secrets.”

“For now.”

Kara sat up straight suddenly.  “If you can hear me, why can’t I hear you?  I haven’t gotten any big secrets from listening to you.”

“Have you actually been trying to hear me?  Or just when I “talk” to you?”

Kara didn’t want to think about that.  “What’s it going to be like?  You know, when we frak - if we can hear each other?”

Lee shrugged.  “Maybe it’ll be weird.  Maybe it’ll be fantastic.”  He liked that she said when, and not if.

Kara felt fingers ghosting up her chest, over her shoulder, curling around her neck.  A thumb drifted back and forth over her jaw, Lips hovered just out of reach.  She wanted them to touch her, but at the same time, she couldn’t break her eyes away from Lee’s.   _Why does it feel so good when he barely even touches me?  It’s not like this with anybody else._  She watched his lips quirk and a wave of anger rushed through her. _It’s not fair.  He knows everything there is to know about turning me on so I can’t even say no if I want to, and I - hmm.  Well, I did make him break his pencil.  I know some things, too._

“You can always say no, Kara.”

She snorted.  “Why would I want to say no?  It feels good.  Except it doesn’t, because it makes me want more, and you won’t give it to me.”  Her lower lip stuck out in a pout.  Those lips that had been out of reach caught at her lower lip, sucking just a bit.  His tongue swiped over it, then he pulled away again.

“See what I mean?  You won’t even kiss me properly.  I’m so wired right now, Lee, and you won’t let me do anything about it.”

“No?”

And his lips were on her.  Too bad it wasn’t his real lips, but _Gods_.  She could still feel his hand holding hers, and her ass on the bench, but in her mind, she was spread out on the grass, and he was between her thighs, his lips and tongue spiraling her toward orgasm faster than anything ever had.   _If he’s this good when he’s not even actually touching me, when we finally frak, no one else will ever be good enough._

_That’s the idea, agápi̱ mou._

_No._  She struggled briefly with the idea of only frakking Lee for the rest of her life, but Lee finally let her come and her mind went blank, pushing the thought far, far away.

She was sitting on the bench, in the middle of the park, the sound of insects and traffic in the distance, her clothes pleasantly chafing her skin.  That didn’t seem right for something so profound to have happened.  She was holding his hand so hard that she wouldn’t have been surprised to learn she’d broken a finger or two.  Her heart was still galloping madly around the park, and Lee was whispering nonsense words in her ear.  

 _Wonder what agápi̱ mou means.  He’s said it before._  She turned to Lee, the question in her eyes.

He shook his head.  “You don’t want to know, Kara.  Not yet.  We’re not ready.”

 _What the hell is he talking about we’re not ready?  Right about now, I feel ready for anything.  As soon as I can breathe again.  I’m thinking it’s going to be more fantastic than weird._  She closed her eyes and concentrated on making her mind blank.  Maybe if she stopped thinking, she could hear him.

At first, she didn’t get anything.  Then she thought she heard something about multiplication tables?  What the frak?  Without her really directing it, her thumb started rubbing circles on his hand.  

Math facts faltered, giving way to _Stop thinking about it, Lee.  Who knows when she’ll figure out how to read you back._  She grabbed at that, and it disappeared.  

 _Damn._   _So there is something he doesn’t want me to know._  She opened her eyes and said, “Hey.  I need to get back to the dorm before curfew.”

“Yeah.”  He almost sounded disappointed.  Maybe she could do something about that.

Lee got tenser the closer they got to the Academy, and he tried to let go of Kara’s hand, but she held on.   

“Do they still do random bed checks in the dorms after curfew?”

Kara grinned, more to herself than at him, and said, “You must really be distracted by something, Lee.”

He tilted his head in question.

“It’s Friday.  There’s no curfew on Friday.”  

His jaw dropped.  “You brat!  So why did you want to get back here?”

“You really have to ask?”  She curled a hand behind his neck.  “I was thinking…”  She leaned against him, moving her face close to his without actually touching him.  “...I could finish…”  She tugged his head closer, touching her lips to his.  “...what I started earlier while you were in that meeting.”  She kissed him again, letting him take the lead.  “I mean, that had to _suck_ , stopping when you did.”  

“Gods, Kara.”  He pulled her arm away from him and stepped back.  “I really need to go.”

“Why?”  She pushed her lip out.  “You said you didn’t have to be anywhere until Monday.”  She opened the door behind her and pulled him by his belt into the room with her.  “I’m kidnapping you.”

_Frak.  If I stay here all weekend, she’s going to figure it out._

Kara’s Triad face held, and she pushed Lee into her desk chair.  “You just sit there. I’ll do all the work, Lee.”

“Frak, Kara.”

“Nope.”  She held his eyes as she imagined unbuckling his belt.  He was still too tense.  If she were doing this for real, how would she get him to relax?  Other than the obvious, of course, because even Lee wouldn’t be able to keep his cool if she really went down on him.  She knew how good she was.  “Close your eyes, Lee.”  She waited while he held some kind of internal conversation before accepting the inevitable.

_She walked around behind his chair, trailing her hand around the back of his neck and pushing her fingers through his hair from back to front.  His head lolled back and he groaned.  “That’s nice, Kara.”_

_She bent in front of him, pulling his belt out of the loops.  Each step was slow and precise for maximum arousal.  Undo that button.  Unzip his pants.  Untuck his shirt.  Pull the shirt off his arms.  Leave it hanging for now, because it’ll bother him later._

She watched as Lee responded to her - what were they going to call this? - projections.  Yes.  He was definitely responding to her projections.  He was more than half hard and his hands were flexing, as if he were touching her shoulders or her hips.

_Tug at his pants until he helps get them down.  “Massage” a little through his briefs, make him antsy.  Run fingers along the waistband, slipping under here and there._

_“Gods, Kara.  Please.”_

_“Please what?  You want me to touch you?”  She cupped him firmly, using her forefinger to rub gently at his balls._

_“Yes.  Gods, yes.”_

_“You’ll have to get these off.”  Before she’d even gotten the words out, he had them around his ankles and kicked away._

_She got down on her knees and leaned forward to nuzzle - into his neck, under his chin, against his chest - before making her way to his cock.  Lots of things she didn’t know about Lee Adama, but she did know that he was all about the anticipation, so she made sure he anticipated._

I wonder if that’s what he really looks like?  Does my imagination do him justice?  Lee was definitely fully aroused now.  He was holding on to the edges of the chair tightly, and his mouth was slightly open, emitting noises that were not Lee-like in the least.  Back to work.

_Breathe on him.  Don’t touch him yet.  Maybe let my hair slide across.  Oh.  Yes, Lee likes that, doesn’t he?  Rub him lightly with my nose.  Gently, gently.  Yeah.  Now fingers - fingertips! - trace out his shape._

_“You’re killing me, Kara,” he grits out._

_Just a little bit more teasing.  Lips closed, kissing up his length, kissing his belly.  Gods, his skin’s soft there.  You ready, Lee?_  She laughed under her breath at how ready he was.  She should get him a towel, because walking around in those pants was going to be damned uncomfortable otherwise.

_Mouth open, tongue ever-so-slightly flickering on his skin.  Suck in that little patch of skin at the base.  Ooh, he really likes that.  Good to know.  Tongue flat, all the way up, then wait for it.  Yes, that noise.  Open mouth, take him in, just the tip of him.  A suck.  A swirl.  A suck.  A swirl.  All the way down now._

She watched as his hips twitched, trying to stay in her mouth.  He was whispering, chanting what might be her name.

 _Pull back up, partway.  Concentrate on the sensitive skin in the top half.  Suction alternating with petting him with my tongue.  And there - he’s tightening up.  All the way down as he erupts in my mouth, and yes, that’s my name he’s saying._  

She wiped his face with the towel and dropped it in his lap.  Right now, if she listened hard, she might hear something.  She straddled him carefully - no sense rubbing all that mess in - and kissed him roughly, relishing the moans he couldn’t keep in.  She knew the barest touch of his briefs against his spent cock was probably just the tiniest bit too much, but Lee apparently liked a little bit of pain.  Interesting.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t hear anything.  She’d have to try something else.  Later.  Right now, she’d just kiss Lee until he made her stop. 


End file.
